


Wolves in the snow

by Olivia_DE



Series: Advent drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Drabble, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Happy Starks, House Stark, Lyarra Stark is Alive, Snowball Fight, Starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Lyanna and Benjen surprise their older siblings with snowballs, while their parents watch as they play.Happy Santa Claus day to all who celebrate it!Third part of my Advent drabble series, hope you liked it!
Relationships: Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark
Series: Advent drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wolves in the snow

Lyanna and Benjen crouched behind the stone wall until they heard Ned’s voice. As fast as they could, the two Starks ran out from their cover, throwing snowballs at Ned and a surprised Brandon, hitting them in the chest.

Lyanna laughed as the wind blew her hair into her face, not seeing her parents, who stood by the sidelines, smiling at their children. Her lord father had lifted her and Benjen up in the air, while her lady mother cleaned off Brandon and Ned, her brothers voicing their dislike by groaning.

As the snow started to fall, they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, have a great holiday and stay safe!  
> Wishing you the best for next year!


End file.
